


Duckvember (2018!)

by imsacred67



Series: Duckvember [1]
Category: Count Duckula, Danger Mouse (TV), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Characters added as stories are posted, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsacred67/pseuds/imsacred67
Summary: November is the month of ducks, no matter where they come from!





	Duckvember (2018!)

Halloween had ended, and Duckula can safely say that he was excited for the long wait.

 

He adored that people got into the holiday way too early, and others didn't judge when he walked around with his cape and blazer, sometimes surrounding himself in shadow and popping up at the most inconvenient of times.

 

So, now he wears his sunglasses, stepping out into the city to gaze at the Christmas decor. Duckula didn't celebrate this cold holiday himself, but it was nice to see the bright colours replacing the dreary ones so unbelievably fast.

 

“Watch it, duck!”

 

Someone pushes into him before running off once again. “Ooh,” Duckula growls, “I  _ just  _ got my hair done!”

 

Snapping his fingers and removing his sunglasses, he sinks into the ground below, quickly catching up to the culprit. Turns out, it was just some petty thief that stole a purse.

 

Catching them by surprise, Duckula springs from the shadows, using his hypnotic eyes to force the person to the ground before kicking their stomach and grabbing the object. “Ugh. Y’know, Hallow’s Eve was  _ yesterday, _ freakshow.”

 

Footsteps come behind him, and he turns to find the bane of his existence gaping at him. “Mouse,” he greets.

 

“Yes, well… Mind returning the bag?” Danger Mouse looks uncomfortable.

 

“Ah, yeah.” Duckula tosses it.

 

“What are you doing here?” DM decides to make small conversation as they walk back to the victim together.

 

“I'm on holiday.” He shrugs. “Usually, I'd go to Spain to visit my cousin, but he's a bit busy. So, I decided to chill out in London. Been meaning to take some time off, see what the fuss was about. You?”

 

“Just on a run to scope out areas for the holiday.”

 

“Never too early.”

 

The old woman thanks both of them profusely, smiling gently. Duckula nods once before turning to leave.

 

“Oh, that reminds me.” DM stops him, fishing for something in his pocket. “Happy Hallows, Duckula.”

 

Duckula is handed a small candy bar. Reading its title, he smiles at the smaller. “Happy Hallows, Danger Mouse.”

 

A chill runs down DM’s spine as Duckula winks, and he feels something atop his head. The drake turns to leave. Danger Mouse sees that it's a small top hat with a small note.

 

‘ _ Say hi to your boyfriend for me! - Count Duckula of Castle Duckula _

  
_ P.S - Nanny sends her love!' _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it seems stiff, this was a tad bit rushed! But I'm happy that I'm participating this year! This should be really fun!


End file.
